Asbestos is a dangerous material with which to work when it is in a hard form such as a sheet. Most conventional cutting processes employ some such method as sawing or grinding by means of hardened discs, which give rise to unacceptable quantities of fibrous material in the air around the operator. In most countries official Regulations relating to asbestos cutting are very strict indeed, and require the use of respirators and air extractors before cutting is permitted.